Five Nights at Koko's
Five Night's at Koko's is a FNAF fangame made by me. It takes place in February 1986. The protagonist is Robert McReynolds and the main antagonist is Koko the Clown. Gameplay This is my first fangame, so I wanted to keep it simple. You play as Robert McReynolds, a 24-year-old student struggling to pay for his college fees, so he takes up a job at a party place. It's your typical FNAF game. You check the cameras and close doors, it's all normal. With Jimbo, the doors don't work, so you must crawl under the desk to prevent him from seeing you. Animatronics Koko the Clown Koko is the main antagonist of the game. He starts on night 3. He has a blue and yellow afro and a really high-up smile. He starts on CAM 1, moves to CAM 2, then goes to CAM 3A and then goes to CAM 4A to enter your office. Bonzo the Clown Bonzo is the secondary antagonist of the game, which is weird because he is even more vicious than Koko. He will start on night 2. He has a red and orange afro and usually has a frown, but smiles during his jumpscare. He starts on CAM 1, entirely skips CAM 2, and can either go to CAM 3A or CAM 3B, and can go from either side (CAM 4A and CAM 4B) to attack you, making him one of the hardest to evade. Loko the Clown Loko is the tertiary antagonist of the game. He will start on night 1, being the only animatronic to be active on every single night. He has a green and purple afro and a big red nose. He starts on CAM 1, goes to CAM 2, then will go to CAM 3B and CAM 4B to attempt to go in your office. Jimbo the Clown Jimbo is the last antagonist of the game. He starts on night 2, and is a bit of a special animatronic. He has a pink and grey afro and a blue nose, and usually holds a yellow balloon. He starts on CAM 5, and will go through either CAM 4A or CAM 4B to enter your office. He is unfazed by the doors, so you must crawl under your desk because he has poor eyesight. Cameras CAM 1 - Stage CAM 2 - Main Dining Room CAM 3A - Party Room A CAM 3B - Party Room B CAM 4A - Backhall A CAM 4B - Backhall B CAM 5 - Jimbo's Balloon Station Phone Calls Night 1: Hey there buddy! It's your pal, Paul! Thanks so much for taking the job. The boss was extremely persistent on me to get more recruits, and you were the only one to say yes, so thanks for that, again. I'm required to send you a message saying the rules on your first night, but cuz you're my friend, I'll hook you up with a nightly call telling you the ins and outs! Now, you might've heard that Koko and his buds act quite strange at night, and that's true. They like to get up and wander around. This shouldn't be a problem, though, so keep your chin up. If they try to get in your room, though, that might not be good. During the night, they kinda like to grab people's faces and stuff, but for all I know, that's just a rumor. Jacob can lie sometimes, so I don't know if he's that much of a credible source. Luckily, you have a handy door system to keep 'em out, and some cameras to track where they are. Don't run out of power, though. That'd be bad news for you. Well, I'll just leave you to it! Seeya tomorrow! Night 2: Hey dude, it's Paul! See? I told you! You got through that night like a pro! Hey, uhh...Did you do anything last night? One of the tables was knocked upside down last night. I put it back up for you, but I'm not quite sure why you'd do that. It can't be the animatronics, can it? U-uh, nevermind. Let's just not talk about that anymore. Well, uh, there's a new clown that just arrived today. Jimbo the Clown! He's really quirky though. Keeps twitching during the day, but I guess that's a mechanical issue. I'll contact David when I get the time, so he can fix him up. The doors don't really work on Jimbo, so if you see him coming close to you, make sure you hide under your desk so he can't see you. Well, I don't really have anything else to say, so...yeah. I'll leave you be. Seeya! Night 3: Woah, dude, today was crazy! I was closing the place, and right as every kid cleared the halls, Bonzo just started going AT me! He was like jumping down from the stage and running after me! I got out and locked the doors, but still, WHY?! I'm afraid what Jacob said was right. If it is, then I'm out of here next time these guys get all grabby on me! Night 4: I'm paranoid. They haven't attacked me since, but I think Koko was pretty close to it. He asked me if I had any kids, and I said no. He started making weird buzzing sounds and gritting his robotic teeth. I don't know what he intended to do, but I don't think it's positive. I think I'm gonna quit tomorrow. I can't handle this. Night 5: THEY ATTACKED ME! KOKO STARTED GOING AT ME!! They were swingin' their arms at me! I'm out of here! I'm GONE! I QUIT! You gotta quit, too, bro! We gotta contact the cops! This ain't alright!! This can't go on! QUIT NOW! BEFORE THEY GET YOU! YOU GOTTA LEAVE!! Minigames A-D-U-L-T-S: Always appears after you die ten times. Dying less than ten times will cause you to not see this minigame. You play as Koko, and you go around killing adults with a gun. There are children, too. If you shoot one of the children, you lose. Once you kill ten adults, you finish the minigame and are presented with a corpse flickering on the screen for about a second, before taking you to the night you died on. R-E-C-O-R-D: Always appears after you beat night four. You start in the office, and play as the night guard. You have thirty seconds to walk around the building and explore. There is a hidden video camera laying on the ground on the show stage. It isn't said to you, but your goal is to get the camera. If you manage to get it, you will immediately start night 5. If you don't after 30 seconds, you will get a Koko jumpscare. Endings Good Ending: Achieved by getting the camera on the R-E-C-O-R-D minigame. It will show up as a little icon on night 5. Finishing the night will cause you to record yourself leaving the building. Koko attacks you on the way out, while saying "MUST KILL ADULTS." You will be able to escape. Doing so will cause Robert to show the police the video and shut down the building. Bad Ending: Achieved by not getting the camera on the R-E-C-O-R-D minigame and beating night 5. As you leave the building, Koko attacks you on the way out, while saying "MUST KILL ADULTS." and he murders you. Worst Ending: Achieved by dying at the hands of any animatronic from nights 1-5. Trivia Koko is an actual cartoon character. Look him up! Category:Games Category:JArford's Pages